


Weak Spots

by Hellas_himself



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Dragon Age - Freeform, F/M, NSFW, Nudity, Zevran Arainai - Freeform, leliel surana - Freeform, zevwarden week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellas_himself/pseuds/Hellas_himself
Summary: ZevWarden Week Day 2, La Petit Mort: Weak SpotsToma mis caderas blancasToma lo que quieras, ya no hay nada que perderSacúdeme los besos, despéiname el espacioQuiero perderme en el canela de tu piel-Caderas Blancas, Mon Laferte
Relationships: Zevran Arainai/Female Surana, Zevran Arainai/Female Warden, zevran & leliel surana
Kudos: 2
Collections: ZevWarden Week 2020





	Weak Spots

**Author's Note:**

> ZevWarden Week Day 2, La Petit Mort: Weak Spots 
> 
> Toma mis caderas blancas
> 
> Toma lo que quieras, ya no hay nada que perder
> 
> Sacúdeme los besos, despéiname el espacio
> 
> Quiero perderme en el canela de tu piel
> 
> -[Caderas Blancas](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HWgZyyUJ7qI), Mon Laferte 

**Author's Note:**

> Description: Zevran and Leliel are laying on a bed with grey sheets and one of the drapes is visible behind Zev. They are both naked. Leliel has been tied in ropes (shibari) and is on her back with a hand on Zevran's shoulder. Zevran is on top of her with a hand on her thigh and another cradling the back of her neck. He has scars- two on his right arm and two more over his ribs/his side. He has a gold ring on his left and right ring fingers. 


End file.
